Brujah Iconoclast Leader
The Brujah Clans leader of the Iconolast faction. Apearance He has pale grey hair which points upwards and brown eyes. His skin has a tanned colour. Personality He is not above questioning the current Brujah Clan leader, the leader of Idealist Leader and is a proud warrior in his own right. He questions anything that goes wrong within the clan and even suggests foul play from the Idealist leader at one point. Like the rest of his clan, he is both a warrior and a philosophist, following the idea of the "Iconolast". Though stern and strong, he has a soft side like any other Brujah in regards to their clans Hybrid monsters. Abilities It is presumed that as one of the 3 leaders of the clans ideals, he is the strongest of his faction. He, however, is not as strong as the Idealist leader, who wields The Axe, the Brujah clans Sacred Weapon and even feels worried when the leader announces he will be using it in his fight. Like the other Brujah faction leaders, he has Hybrid monsters. He states that his selection of his monster was selected for fighting after hours of careful considering. History He first appears when the question of how to deal with the Zhui Yan Butterfly Soul arises among the clan an the 3 leaders of the clan are poised to fight over it. Both he and the Individualist Leader show signs of worry when the Idealist Leader notes he will be using the Axe. The clan members arrive to find their beloved Hybrid monsters have been beaten brutally by Lilla and Fraser. The Idealist leader pulls out the Axe and attacks the ground, demanding to know what has happened. Ge Chen manages to step in to and prevent a fight using the Corpse Hand as a sign of his position of leadership, but the leader takes Yue Jian hostage to ensure their monsters are healed and Ge Chen sticks by his word.Chapter 39 He is present when Ge Chen and the others come to collect Yue Jian. Feeling that their Clan Leader has tried to sway the fight using the Zhui Yan soul, he questions the Idealist Leader on if he planned to use it. Both Yue Jian and the leader state this is not the case. Chapter 41 When Yue Jian shows up and confirms there is nothing wrong at all, the 3 leaders realise they are wrong and the Idealist leader hands over the Axe to Ge Chen.Chapter 41 Trivia *In Vampire: The Masquerade, "Iconoclast" Brujah are members are responsible for the clans reputation as a clan of brutes and thugs, particularly in the Modern nights era. **This was mostly owed to the passage of time, with many elders (the "Idealist") disappearing, taking with them clans glory days, leading to a influx of "Iconolast" members who barely know the traditions of the clan. This is aided by the clans lack of regard in teaching its new members its traditions and embracing anyone they feel like it. As such, this is the largest faction within the Brujah, thus why they have contributed the most to the clans image. **Many start out as "Individualist" until they realise their place, then as they age become "Iconoclast". As they age and establish themselves further, they naturally tend to become "Idealist", making the faction a stepping stone for the progress of clan members. The typical Iconolast are somewhere between newly embraced or "fledgling" vampires and "Elder" (meaning they are less then 300 years old). **The majority of clans within the Camarilla suffer from issues with younger clan members resenting their elders, as they use them as pawns for their schemes or prevent them ascending to power themselves. The Iconoclat are the most notable, as they directly rebel against the Idealist group, so resist their elders directly. They also rely on actions rather then words to achieve their goals. The Iconoclast are the most notable group for the concept of Brujah tearing down the efforts of another Brujah, as they are very anti-authority at times and can often be rebellious for the sake of it. **Unlike the Individualists, the Iconoclast have the advantage of numbers, as they work in gangs rather then on their own, each gang sharing similar goals or common grounds among its members. They are either way very far from the philosophical origins of the clan and would rather turn to a fist fight then an open forum of discussion like the Brujah of days gone by. *In real life Iconoclasm is a social belief associated with the destruction of religious icons and dismissal of its imagery. It often appears after a great change of leadership in a culture, wherein the old ideals are removed and replaced with those of another group. References Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Currently Unnamed Category:Brujah Clan Category:Camarilla